Green Mage
Green Mage As the first Geomancers were instructed in the secrets of the ley lines of the world by Primal teachers, there existed a hidden cabal of arcanists who viewed these wonders with envy in their hearts. After tricking a young geomancer initiate into aiding them with promises of power and adoration, the mages wasted no time turning the power of the earth to their own ends, making incredible discoveries regarding the flow of power through the world - and how to twist it to serve their own magics. Though the circle was destroyed in time by a wrathful Primal and its disciples, their discoveries had already spread too far to ever fully quash. Even so, Green Magi and Geomancers retain a bitter feud to this very day, and one that shows no sign of dying out any time soon. Summon Monolith Mana flows through the world, not so different from the blood that flows through the veins of so many mortals. With but a twist, it can be called forth into a monolith of power. Beginning at 8th level, when you cast a spell with a duration of Concentration, you may choose to forgo concentrating on the spell to instead anchor it to an Arcane Monolith. You conjure the crystalline monolith in a square you can see within 30' of you. A spell anchored in this manner does not consume your Concentration. Instead, the spell will last for as long as the summoned monolith remains intact, up to a maximum of one minute (after which the monolith crumbles). The monolith occupies its square, has an AC of + Bound Spell's Level + Int Mod, and had HP equal to your level. If you move more than 30' from the monolith, or lose line of sight to it, it crumbles instantly. You may only have one monolith active at any given time. If you are at least 13th level, you may have up to two active monoliths. If you are at least 18th level, you may have up to three active monoliths. Arcane Anchor The power that flows through a student of Green Magic is beyond disruption or reproach, and none understand the currents of primal power in quite the same way. Beginning at 13th level, while you have a monolith active, you automatically succeed on constitution saves made to maintain concentration on your spells. Grand Channeler To a master Green Magus, the lifeblood of the world is shaped with no more difficulty than a novice might display with a simple cantrip. Even the most violent disruptions can be quelled with naught but a word, a gesture, and force of will. Beginning at 18th level, when one of your monoliths is destroyed by damage, you can expend your reaction to recover the spell bound to it. If you cast that spell by the end of your next turn, you can restore the destroyed monolith in its original position rather than casting the spell normally. If you do so, the restored spell costs no MP.